


Deep Secrets

by Haalyle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haalyle/pseuds/Haalyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperation often leads to things one wouldn't usually do. Being hired as a maid is one of them. Working for your rival is another. And, possibly, revealing secrets you didn't know could be the most important ones. Sonadow, may become rated Mature for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep Secrets

Sonic The Hedgehog lay on a hammock right outside Tails' workshop, fully enjoying the vacation time he could now have, with Eggman taking a long break as well. How had this happened? Simple. Things were growing old, so Eggman was attempting to come up with something new and improve to challenge the blue hero. However, that proved more difficult than originally intended and so, after Sonic had managed to foil yet another plan of the Doctor's, he decided to call it a day.

Of course, the blue hedgehog knew the troublesome Doctor would be back, but for now it didn't seem like anything was going on. And so he was doing his best to enjoy the spare time he now had. Or so, that would be until the two-tailed fox within the workshop called out his name.

"Sonic!"

Sitting up straight in the hammock and almost toppling it over, the blue hedgehog sped into the workshop, at first looking at the two-tailed fox with confusion but then giving a playful smirk as Tails held up a piece of paper.

Upon seeing the laid back expression on Sonic's face, Tails put a hand on his hip, annoyed, "You know what these are. Bills. And how are we going to pay them when we don't have any rings?"

_Why the heck are we even paying bills?_ Sonic smiled, "Hey, don't sweat it lil' bro."

Tails growled, having nothing of it, "No, I will until these are paid. By you! I'm too young to get a job and I've spent the last week selling a lot of things that I need because of that. You made a promise to me when we became friends that we'd look out for each other. I've looked out for you for too long, are you going to look out for me?"

Sonic's smile turned to a frown, he averted his gaze away from the young kit, not saying anything.

Tails sighed, shaking his head. He threw the paper onto the table and walked out of the workshop.

The azure hedgehog walked to the table and picked the bill up, examining it. _He's right._ Sonic sighed, dropping the paper and turning around to face the open door, _I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll go and find a job... as long as it's not that pizza place again._ Sonic shivered as he remembered working at a pizza place in the past and shook his head, never again.

* * *

He didn't realize how hard it had been to actually get a job. Even being the hero didn't help him out.

When he was certain that he had been to every place in town, he returned to Tails' workshop, sighing in defeat.

"It's not easy is it?" Tails smiled playfully. He had cheered up when Sonic said that he was going to take responsibility and tried to help his friend with giving him a list of places to go.

Sonic sighed again, shaking his head. He leaned against the table, watching the two-tailed fox do whatever he did on his Miles Electric.

"Oh! There's a new place that's just recently been bought and they're looking for -" Tails cut himself short by bursting into laughter.

"What?" Sonic asked, rising an eye ridge with confusion, "It can't be any worse then that pizza place."

Tails managed to subdue his laughter and gave a small smile to the blue hero, "Right, so then you much rather be dressed in a maid outfit and clean a mansion than deliver pizza?"

Sonic's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, "No! No! Not at all!"

Tails laughed and further clicked on his device, "Hey! It's rather close by too! I wonder who bought it."

"I would find it disturbing if Eggman bought it," Sonic shuddered at the thought, "That would be mildly disturbing!"

Tails gave a small chuckle and continued reading, "It goes from 8 A.M. to 10 P.M. 100 rings an hour, Sonic," Tails looked up from the device, his smiled disappearing from his face, "this would be perfect!" He looked back down and read, "Everyone is welcome, as long as you know how to clean."

"You're seriously not thinking about making me do this, are you?" Sonic asked his best friend with disbelief, slightly backing away from the fox.

"All it is is cleaning, how hard could that be?" Tails asked and cocked his head to the side, "then again... you probably don't know how to do any of that."

Sonic did an X gesture with his hands, shaking his head as he did so, "Nah uh. I am not dressing up in a maid costume and cleaning around a mansion, not even knowing it owns the place! I could be working for my arch-enemy for all I know!"

Tails looked at Sonic, with pleading blue eyes, "Please Sonic! It's only temporary until Eggman gets back, then you'll get as many rings as you can possibly get." Then Tails frowned, scratching the top of his head, "Where did all the rings you have go anyway?"

Sonic turned away from Tails, crossing his arms and shaking his head, but not answering the question.

"Please Sonic! I'll teach you how to clean things up!"

"If 'Everyone's welcome', why don't you do it?"

Tails re-read the section, "Everyone is welcome (fifteen and up)."

Sonic sighed, "Sure... sure, right," He muttered sarcastically.

Tails walked in front of Sonic, trying to gain his full attention, "Come on Sonic!"

The blue hero stared at the young fox for a full, silent minute before responding with a small, quiet, "Fine."

Tails smiled and looked at the time on his Miles Electric, "It's twelve thirty, if I can manage to get you all trained up in cleaning, you'll be able to make it to an interview before today's deadline."

* * *

The workshop looked extremely clean. No oil or anything to be seen. If the place could sparkle, it would blind anyone who'd walk into it.

Sonic emptied the bucket of dirty water out side. He returned to his best friend, who was standing at the door frame, looking at his workshop in awe.

"I didn't even do a thing!"

"I told you Tails, I don't need help with cleaning. I used to do it before I met you," Sonic rolled his eyes, handing the bucket, which had a sponge in it, to Tails, "So, where is this mansion of whom I don't know owns it?"

"It's just a few meters from here to you East," Tails explained as he walked into his workshop and to the sink.

Sonic looked past the workshop and to the large mansion that was only, as Tails had said, a few meters away.

"Oh... how did I not notice that before," Sonic muttered to himself and then shrugged, "Well, see you later!"

* * *

He arrived at the mansion in less than half a second and looked at the mansion.

It was large, very large. And it appeared to be rather old. The majority of it was made out of limestone, with a large metal fence surrounding it. The front porch seemed to be newly renovated with new wood and very well polished.

Sonic, still, couldn't help but wonder who had decided to buy such a large building.

The large gate in front of him opened up, allowing him access.

Sonic decided to take it slow in the unknown surrounding. He walked through the gates and up to the front porch. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, still in disbelief that he was actually going ahead with this.

"Imagine seeing you here Big Blue."

Sonic's attention immediately snapped to the familiar voice in front of him, "Rouge?"

"You sound as surprised. I take it you're here for the... 'job'?" The bat winked, opening the door widely, letting him in.

Sonic walked in and looked around at the large mansion. It seemed to have countless floors, all of which looked incredibly clean. The was a single, large chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The floor appeared to be marble, making every step echo.

"Out of every place I expected him to get, this wasn't one of them," Rouge smiled, gesturing to Sonic to follow her into the large room to the right.

She led him through so many doors, that he thought he'd need a map just to find the entrance.

She made him stop near a cardboard and left him there as she went to go and get a costume.

_Wow, no interview or anything... it's as if this is planned,_ Sonic stared at the cardboard, _hm... so Rouge is here... that's gotta mean something. Maybe when she comes back, I can ask her who bought this place._

Rouge returned holding a bag filled with clothing and holding a pair of black, flat shoes in her free hand. She threw them at the blue hedgehog, "Go in the cardboard and put them on. Don't worry, there's no water in the cardboard."

"Ha ha, very funny," Sonic rolled his eyes after catching the clothing. Before going into the cardboard he quickly asked, "Hey Rouge... who bought this place?"

Rouge gave him a smirk, "Let's just say, Shadow will be glad to hear this news."


	2. The Catch!

Sonic gave Rouge a small smile before turning around and quickly entering the cardboard. The cardboard was pitch black, so Sonic tried to find the switch for the light, if there was one. He found a string in the center of the room, pulling it down, a small, dull yellow bulb lit the cardboard up slightly.

Sonic looked around the small dusty cardboard and then at the plastic bag and shoes that were in his hands. He dropped the bag onto the ground and grabbed the costume out, straightening it out and sighing. _How did I ever get myself into this mess?_

Sonic lent down and unbuckled his shoes, placing them aside as he stood back up, preparing himself to get into the dress. He lowered the material under one foot and then the other, pulling it up over himself until the shoulder straps were over his shoulders. The bottom of the dress was puffed out with ruffles under it.

Managing to reach down and grab the bag, he pulled out a white, half apron that has lace on the bottom. Taking a small moment to look over himself, Sonic sighed and shook his head, _this is something people wear as a fetish... ugh..._

He wrapped the apron around him, tying it up by the string on his back. He looked back down at the plastic bag and noticed one last piece. A headpiece accessory. He pulled out the accessory and placed it over his head, putting the string to keep it on around his ears.

 _All I need now is the shoes..._ Sonic thought as he looked at the flat, black shoes that lay on the floor. He found himself questioning what he was doing once again. He was never going to live this down as soon as he got out of the cardboard. It was one of those moments that was never going to be forgotten. He slipped the shoes on, wriggling his feet into it, trying to get comfortable.

 _It's only temporary... only temporary..._ Sonic kept reassuring himself as he picked his shoes up, placing them in the plastic bag and pulling the string down to shut the light off. He slowly opened the cardboard door to see Rouge's smiling face awaiting the other side.

"Let's see how you look!" She smirked, grabbing a hold of the door knob and completely opening the door.

Sonic heaved a sigh, slouching his shoulders as he walked out of the cardboard, "So, where should I put my shoes?"

"Don't worry about those, I'll keep them safe," Rouge winked playfully at the blue hedgehog, taking his shoes from him, and walking off with them.

"You better!" Sonic shouted out, standing alone and looking around at the small room he was in.

He couldn't understand why he felt so exposed wearing the costume. He was perfectly fine with just wearing his shoes, socks and gloves. But as soon as his shoes are taken away and wearing something alien to him, he can't help but feel exposed.

Not liking it one bit, Sonic hugs himself wishing for the end of it. _All I came here for was an interview... and now she's taking my shoes._ The azure hedgehog looks at the clock upon the brown coloured wall near the entrance to one of the many living rooms of the mansion. 2 P.M. read the clock.

"Your headpiece isn't on straight," Rouge said in a disappointing tone, making Sonic turn his attention to her.

She adjusted it to the center of his head and took a few steps back to examine him.

"Are you done looking yet?" Sonic asked impatiently, rolling his eyes.

Rouge smiled, "I'm far from done. But I suppose I ought to give you a tour of the place and where to get the cleaning equipment." The bat turned around, gesturing for him to follow her.

As they entered the living room, Sonic decided to ask, "So, why give me the job up straight?"

Rouge looks over her shoulder, giving the blue hero a smirk, "You're the fastest thing alive, aren't you? You're most likely to clean this place up pretty quickly, considering its size. No more questions though, you'll find out more information over the next couple of day."

Sonic frowned, sighing. _Yeah... great._

* * *

"There we go! What do you think?" Rouge asked as they exited the cleaning cardboard.

"Pfft! This is hardly anything," Sonic smiled, noticing the time on the wall, "I don't suppose I can leave now, though?"

Rouge smiled, "Sure. Just as long as you get by eight tomorrow morning."

Sonic smiled and stood there, waiting.

Rouge's smile became wider, "What?"

"I'm going to need my shoes."

"Oh... about those..."

Sonic glared at her, "What did you do to them?!"

Rouge laughed, waving to him as she turned away and started walking, "I'm sure you can deal without them for awhile."

 _Wait... I can't clean thing up very fast wearing these shoes_ , Sonic thought as he looked down at the flat, slip on shoes he was wearing. He growled angrily at the door way, crossing his arms. _How dare she!_

"Hm... fancy seeing _you_ wearing something like _that_ ," A deep voice said from behind the blue hedgehog, making him quickly spin around to face the speaker.

"Didn't you hear from Rouge? This isn't something I'm going to be wearing every day," _or there could be a catch with that as well_ , Sonic told the ebony hedgehog.

"I wouldn't count on it," Shadow dully replied, moving past the blue hero and out of his sight.

 _Great... now I'm going to have to_ _ **walk**_ _to Tails' workshop,_ Sonic groaned at the though, but decided it would be better to leave now than leave it to later.

* * *

"I might be able to modify those shoes... although they wouldn't nearly be as good as your sneakers," Tails told the blue hero, who sat upon the work bench, taking the last piece of clothing off.

Sonic sighed, "That's better than nothing. Uh... I knew I shouldn't have trusted her."

"Where you're working, you probably can't trust anyone," Tails laughed lightly, leaving the flat black shoes on the table as he went to venture off and find some materials.

"I used to think having to stop Eggman everyday was bad, but here I am, without my sneakers and the only thing I have is some... maid costume," Sonic sighed, shaking his head, "Just keep this in mind Tails... I'm doing this for you darn it!"

From where Sonic sat, he could only guess that the two-tailed fox was smiling with appreciation.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Tails jumped up and hit his head on the top of the toolbox he had been searching in, making a loud, metallic thud. He rubbed the top of his head as he headed to the flat shoes, picked them up and to them to a welding area. Before he started though, he quickly looked out from the door to Sonic, "Just letting you know though, don't go at full speed in these. Even if I use this material, it's still very flammable. Unless you'd like your feet to catch on fire."

"No! I've had that happen to me once! Never again!" Sonic quickly said, keeping the small note in mind. _As if this could – no, I'll just jinx myself with that. What could make this day any better?_

"After I'm done with these shoes," Tails yelled from the room he was working in, "Do you want to watch something? I heard there's a really good film on tonight!"

It was a rare occasion to hear Tails wanting to be out of the workshop, so he decided to take it, "Sure! Sounds good to me!"

* * *

He awoke early the next morning, much like he usually did in the mornings. He sighed remembering the situation he had been placed in, knowing the inevitable was going to happen. He looked at the modified flat black shoes that lay on the ground, smiling at what Tails had done. At least that was something he was thankful for.

After dressing up and making sure not to have woken up the two-tailed fox, he silently left, closing the door silently behind him and wondering what exactly the day was going to throw at him.


	3. Shadow's Personal Maid

"You're early."

"Yeah, so what? Isn't it better to be early than late?" Sonic questioned in reply, tapping his foot on the pavement near the entrance of the gate, awaiting it to be opened. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"That may be so, but the gates don't open till 8."

Sonic groaned, walking to the edge of the gate and lowering down to the ground, sitting upon the rough concrete. He didn't care if his dress was going to get dirty, he was here to clean after all.

He sat with his leg up against his chest as he looked into the sky, the sky a blend of pink, purple and blue as the sun rose. He, subconsciously, started to tap his foot as he sighed, waiting.

His ears perked up when he heard the squeal of one part of the gates being opened. He looked up to face the ebony hedgehog, who was looking down at him.

They looked at each other in silence. Sonic wishing desperately that he didn't have to do this.

"I have something for you to do," Shadow dully told the azure hedgehog before turning around and walking back into the grounds of the mansion.

Sonic stood up, sighing internally. He dusted his dress as he walked into the grounds, the gate closing behind him, locking him in. He didn't bother looking back, it was going to be a long day anyway, so he wouldn't be seeing the gate any time soon.

The front door of the mansion was already open, Sonic walked in cautiously. He looked around once inside and closed the door behind him, noticing the black hedgehog standing near the entrance to a room on the left, which was the way to the kitchen as Sonic remembered.

"You do realize I'm only a cleaning maid, right?" Sonic smiled playfully, stopping at a distance from Shadow.

"So, you're a cleaning maid that can't make a simple cup of tea? How pathetic," Shadow explained, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head, disappointed. He turned away from Sonic and began making his way to the stairs near the center of the mansion.

Having a strong sense to show off that he wasn't as pathetic as Shadow said he was, Sonic laughed, "Oh, a cup of tea? Sure! How many sugars, _Master?_ " Sonic did a small curtsy and did his best to hide his smile.

Shadow turned around to glare at the blue hero, clearly irritated by the hedgehog's actions, but then was struck by an idea, "I have no sugar in my tea, _maid_."

"I am _not_ role-playing, Shadow," Sonic hissed, deciding to ignore whatever the ebony hedgehog would say next and walked into the kitchen.

"Well then, you're not getting paid."

Sonic stopped in his tracks, looking slightly over his shoulder. _What?! There was nothing in the job description saying I'd have to role-play._

"Fine," Sonic said under his breath, "But I am _never_ submissive."

"So, you've done something like it before?" Shadow asked in a curious tone, rising an eye ridge slightly.

Sonic quickly turned around, clenching his hands into fists, "No! I don't like that kind of thing! I've never done it before in my life!"

"Well, in this case _Sonic_ , you'll be submissive, since you are the maid after all."

"So what? Have you done it before? Do you _enjoy_ this kind of thing?" Sonic asked in response, putting his hands on his hips.

"Much like you, I've never done it before in my life. Of course, most of my life was spent asleep, so I never really got the chance," The ebony hedgehog replied, "So, will I be getting my tea or not?"

Sonic turned around and waved a hand up, walking to a counter near a wall that had a kettle near it, "Where do you want it delivered?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

 _Here, I take it_ , Sonic remained silent as the kettle boiled. He opened the bottom cardboards and grabbed a mug out and placed it onto the counter. He then grabbed a tea bag out of counter near the very edge of the wall he was facing, he placed the tea bag into the mug and waited.

After the whistling of the tea died down, Sonic picked the kettle up and poured the steaming water into the mug, the clear liquid turning into a rich brown colour as he dipped the tea bag and moved over to a bin near the fridge that was across the room, disposing the tea bag.

"Milk?" Sonic offered as he handed the mug to Shadow, who had been standing at the entrance to the kitchen the entire time.

Shadow shook his head as he grabbed hold of the tea.

"So, why did you buy this place?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog curiously, as he leaned with his back against the counter, holding the edge of it with his hands.

Shadow took a sip of the hot liquid before replying, "I can do what I want F – maid, it's none of your business."

"Gee, don't have to be so rude," Sonic muttered as he looked around the kitchen, "I was only asking a question, jeez! And I totally caught you out that you were going to call me 'Faker' as always. I suppose once you get into the habit, it's hard to lose."

Shadow just eyed Sonic angrily and drank the tea.

"So is there anything else you want... _Master_?" Sonic sighed upon finishing the sentence. Boy, he was going to hate that word.

"I have something to discuss with you, which is much better said in the private study," The red streaked hedgehog turned around and began walking out of the kitchen.

Sonic followed behind, but not too closely.

* * *

After reaching the second floor, Shadow opened a door and waited for Sonic to enter. He closed the door quickly and locked it.

 _Tails was right, I really can't trust anyone here_ , Sonic thought as he watched Shadow put the mug onto the coffee table in the middle of the room and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Today, Rouge is hosting interviews for other 'maids', but I have no clue as to who any of them are," The ebony hedgehog explained.

"Yeah, so? They're only maids, you don't have to know who they are," Sonic pointed out, standing by the window at the far end of the room.

"As much as it pains me to say this... which is an infinite amount, I'm going to need a personal maid."

"Why? You're the ultimate lifeform... aren't you?" Sonic smirked in reply.

"Hm... I don't think you know the things in which _I_ need," Shadow replied, facing down at the table, "Of course, I need to be at least familiar with who my personal maid is... even if they are my rival."

"Wait a second here! You want _me_ to be you personal maid? Gee, thanks for the though Shads, but I'm not that professional," Sonic chuckled, somewhat surprised, "But I think someone else would be more fitting for that job."

"Which is exactly why I locked the door."

Sonic rubbed a hand under his chin, thinking it over, "I'll only agree to this... 'position' on one condition."

"I don't think you are in a place to make conditions."

"Well then... we're going to be sitting in here for awhile."

"Which, by far, does not bother me," Shadow shrugged, sitting into the couch that sat near the coffee table.

Sonic crossed his arms, "You know, being a personal maid means I would know things other maids wouldn't. I could make your ultimate perfect life the ultimate perfect hell." _This argument could go on for a long time._

"What is this condition?"

"You pay for Tails' bills," Sonic replied quickly. _Well... I know the house is mine, but that was paid off a long time ago._

"Is that it? You really are -"

"If you say pathetic, I'll put poison in your goddamn tea!" Sonic blurted in a short fit of rage, before turning around and putting a hand over his mouth.

"I accept your condition as long you accept this rule."

Sonic turned around to face the ebony hedgehog, a small frown on his face.

"Do NOT put poison in my tea!" Shadow shouted at him angrily, looking at the blue hedgehog with flaming red eyes.

Sonic chuckled in a slightly nervous manner, "Of course I wouldn't Shads. I was just kidding."

"Hmpf," Shadow said nothing more, instead he put a piece of paper on the table in Sonic direction.

"I have to give my consent?"

"Well... you'll be a _'personal'_ maid after all," Shadow stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Sonic closely.

Sonic examined the paper closely, for any hints as to what he was getting himself into. But all the page explained was what Shadow had already said. The 'consent' part was whatever Shadow had in mind.

 _As if I couldn't lose anymore of my dignity,_ Sonic sighed deeply, holding a hand out of the ebony hedgehog, "I'm gonna need a pen if I'm to sign this thing."

He felt a small object placed into his hand. Sonic looked at the pen and closed his eyes, _I've dug myself into a big freakin' hole._ He signed the area at the bottom of the page that asked for his signature and placed the pen aside, looking up at the ebony hedgehog.

"Happy?"

"Eh," Shadow shrugged, picking the paper and pen off of the table. He looked at the paper and looked back at Sonic, "The ones showing up for the interview should be arriving by now."

"What do you want me to do?" Sonic asked dully, looking away from the ebony hedgehog, feeling ashamed.

"Well, considering they'll probably recognize you, humiliate you of course."

_Oh, just perfect._


	4. Humiliation

_Ugh... I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for Eggman. Maybe he could be behind this, somehow,_ Sonic thought trying to grasp the current moment in hand. Things seemed to be going too fast for the blue hedgehog and not the type of fast he liked. It was only yesterday he had been looking for a job and now he had just signed a contract basically selling his soul... temporarily a least.

He grabbed the bucket without a second though, the soapy water being almost over the top of it as he had been too busy in his own thoughts. He removed the glove from his right hand and put his hand into the water, searching for the sponge that he had accidentally put into it when putting the water into the bucket.

Managing to grab the soaked sponge, he took his hand out of the bucket and quickly dried it before taking his other glove off. The air was cold from the snow outside, making his hand that was holding the bucket tremble slightly. It was rare to ever have his gloves off, but he'd much rather have his hands wet than his gloves at the moment, even if the air was ever so cold.

He mushed the gloves together and placed them in the cardboard, making sure to know where they were and, this time, not allowing anyone else to take them. He knew all too well the consequences. He then proceeded to pick up the bucket and sponge and walk out of the small washing area and down the stairs slowly, watching the bucket cautiously.

 _If only I paid more attention to the water than my own thoughts, today is going to be one of the worst... if it isn't already!_ Once Sonic was on the ground floor, he headed to the kitchen which was opposite the living room in which those that were there for the interview were waiting. It seemed that this had been well thought out.

 _I sure hope Tails doesn't expect more from me, this has by far broken all my limits,_ Sonic sighed. Even if he did seem annoyed at the young kit, he would never want to be. With what he had agreed on, at least he knew Tails would be happy, not to mention supportive although he already was.

Sonic had just put the bucket of water onto one of the counters near the edge of the room, before submerging the now cold sponge into the lukewarm water when he heard rushed footsteps come up behind him.

Not paying any attention to the fact his hand was in the bucket, he quickly whipped around, using his arms to guard himself and, by doing so, flinging the bucket of water across the kitchen.

The bucket landed in the main hall, leaving a slippery, soapy trail.

Sonic's attention from the pink figure in front of him quickly switched to the water trail. _Oh no! He's about to come down any minute!_ Almost about to speed off, but remembering what Tails had warned about the shoes, he went his quickest to the main hall to pick up the bucket of water and stop the ebony hedgehog from approaching.

However, it was too late.

The loud thud of the two hedgehogs colliding echoed all through the house, which was then followed by an even louder thud as the two slid into a wall near the front door.

Sonic coughed loudly, all the air taken out of him as he opened his eyes, only to be greet by flaming red ones.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Shadow hissed loudly, standing up and looking down at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic stood up slowly, dusting the water off of his, now, wet dress, "I _was_ trying to make you avoid the accidental slippery water trail on the ground, but it seems I didn't need to."

"Why the _hell_ was there soapy water on the floor?" Shadow wasn't exactly angry, more irritated. Although, the commotion had gained the attention of the group in the living room, now standing near the two hedgehogs.

Sonic smirked, "I was cleaning ya know. Since that's what maids do, am I right?"

_Real smooth Sonic, real smooth._

Shadow put a gloved hand over his face, looking down to the floor as if ashamed, "I would fire you on the spot... if you weren't my _personal_ maid."

The echoing of gasps from the crowd filled the azure hedgehog's ears, making him wish to be somewhere else. Instead, he decided to play it out.

"Well, if I'm your _personal_ maid, I shouldn't really be doing the job of these... _normal_ maids, right?" _Sonic, you're screwed._

Shadow hummed, removing the hand from over his face and smirking at the blue hedgehog, "For once, you're actually right." He turned around to face the crowd and looked at them as if judging. Then quickly spoke up when he found his target, "Amy... I see you there."

Upon being spoken to, the pink hedgehog jumped in front of everyone else and looked at Sonic and Shadow with confusion, "What is this business with Sonic being... your _personal_ maid?"

"Why are you even here?" Sonic asked, looking to the bat near the entrance to the living room.

Rouge smirked at him and gave him a wink. He sighed internally.

"I heard you were here and I wanted to help!" Amy explained quickly, taking her hammer out of... nowhere, "Now tell me what's going on here?!"

"Using that hammer won't help here. Unfortunately, the help he needed was long ago. He's way past ever getting it now," Shadow explained calmly.

 _Help? She's the whole reason I'm in this little situation,_ Sonic thought, walking past the two hedgehogs and picking the bucket up from the floor. He was on his way to go back to the kitchen, when he was called to a stop.

"What are you doing?" The black hedgehog called out.

"I'm cleaning up the mess I made. That's what maids do, right?" Sonic repeated, ignoring the stares from the crowd and doing his best to just focus on Shadow.

Shadow shook his head, "Let Amy handle that, since she wanted to _help_."

The blue hero ignored him and continued to the kitchen. A flash of light appeared beside and something grabbed a hold of his wrist tightly.

"I said _leave it alone_!" Shadow hissed into Sonic's ear, "You've messed up that costume. So, I have something else for you to wear."

Sonic did his best to hide his fear and nervousness as obliged, leaning down slightly to put the bucket down.

Shadow let go of Sonic's hand and motioned for the blue hedgehog to follow him.

Sonic did so, quietly.

* * *

"Not so cheerful now, are we?" Shadow muttered as he stopped Sonic in his tracks. They were near one of the bedrooms on the second floor, well away from any of the guests. On their way there, Shadow had grabbed a handful of clothing and kept it out of Sonic's sight as they went. Now, the red streaked hedgehog handed the clothing to him.

Sonic took it and sighed, "I could be cheerful, but I doubt you'd like it..." Sonic's words trailed off as he muttered to himself slightly, "... so boring and dull."

"I doubt what's going to happen after this will be either boring or dull. I, also, highly doubt you'll like it. _To begin with_ ," Shadow replied, making the blue hero rise an eye ridge in curiosity.

"What exactly did I sign up to?" Sonic asked lightly and he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Something you'll find out soon. Just not today. Now get dressed. I have some work for you to do."

Sonic opened the door and quickly entered the bedroom, closing the door nearly as fast. _First I sign a contract I have no idea of what I was signing myself up to and next I find out Amy's here as well. I'm finally going to ask myself, could this day get any worse?_


	5. Personal Relaxation

Sonic looked at the clothing that lay over the bed and sighed. _This is nothing like the other maid outfit. It's shorter and blue!_ He then looked down at the wet maid costume he was wearing and shrugged, _but I suppose it's dry, so that's a plus... I think._

He took the black maid outfit off, throwing it onto the floor and hastily put on the blue maid costume. He was right when he thought that it was shorter. The dress hardly even went over his tail. He shook his head, not just annoyed at how short it was but that he felt more comfortable wearing this than he did with the other outfit.

He looked at the soaking black shoes and slumped his shoulders. Of course the modified slippers had to be ruined, what bad day would make it otherwise? He took them off slowly, dreading each second of having to put on the normal, grey slippers.

 _I don't get it. Why is this a different type of costume? If I'm told it's because it's what_ _ **he**_ _wanted, I'm... I'm... well, I don't really have an idea what I'd do,_ Sonic silently chuckled to himself, picking the wet clothing from the floor and leaving the bedroom, face to face with Amy Rose.

The blue hedgehog groaned, "What is it now?"

She held her arms out and waited for him to do something.

Sonic looked at the wet clothing in his arms and laughed, "You want this?"

Amy nodded with a smile, "Of course I do, silly! I'm working here! I need to clean those up. Oh and Shadow told me to have you visit him in his private study. He said you knew where it was already."

"Yeah," Sonic handed the clothing to Amy and walked of without another word.

 _She's been enough of a hassle for me today. I'm pretty sure she'll hassle me throughout this entire week! If I can survive that long._ "Heh, never thought something like this would be my downfall," Sonic quietly muttered as he made his way to the private study, hoping he actually knew the way.

* * *

There was a knock on the private study door, but Shadow didn't need the notice to already pick that Sonic had arrived.

"Come in," The ebony hedgehog simply said, keeping his back to the door.

The azure hero opened the door slowly and closed it quickly, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Have you ever given someone a massage before?"

Sonic frowned, crossing his arms, "What do you think?"

"Judging by your attitude, no," Shadow turned around to face him, expressionless.

Sonic scratched his arm nervously, "Actually... I have like... twice. It wasn't very long, mind you, but Tails seemed to like it."

"When was the second time you did it?"

 _What's with all these questions... again,_ "I dunno. Around the beginning of last year, when he was really stressed out because one of his machines didn't work." Sonic suddenly started laughing, "No wait, I remember that day. He was making a machine that was suppose to give people massages, but instead slapped them repeatedly. How ironic?"

"Very," Shadow turned back around, seemingly gained all the information he needed.

"So, I take it you want me to give you a massage?" Sonic guessed, cracking his fingers, "Or perhaps you just wanted to start up a conversation, which I doubt," He added with a small smirk.

"I believe your first guess will get you on the right track. All I need is something simple, between the shoulders," Shadow explained, sitting back in the chair.

"You're not ticklish?" Sonic walked up, behind the black hedgehog, stretching his hands and arms.

Shadow simply growled, annoyed at the stupid question.

"Alright, alright. Definitely see why you'd want a massage. So cranky all the time," Sonic rolled his eyes, placing his hands onto Shadow's shoulders.

He slowly began to massage them, gaining a simple rhythm as he commenced. A small smile crept onto the side of the blue hedgehog's muzzle, finding it kind of... nice.

"Hm," Shadow hummed in a judging manner, "Very interesting way of using your hands there."

"Would you like me to go faster?" Sonic asked in a joking manner.

"No, actually that's enough. That's all I needed to conclude what you'd be like in... _a_ situation," The ebony hedgehog smirked, "But that's none of your concern at the moment. I need you to do some cleaning. This room is rather dusty, if you've noticed and the windows are filthy."

"Right and you had a go at me earlier for wanting to clean up," Sonic sighed, turning away from Shadow and heading to the door.

"You do realize that I'll be watching your every move while you do so, however."

"Yeah and enjoying the view while I do it," Sonic laughed, looking over his shoulder to the ebony hedgehog, giving him a wink, "Don't think I'm stupid. I know what you're teasing at."

"I don't believe you're stupid. I believe you're impatient. And we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Sonic slammed the door shut behind him, _how pathetic does he think I am?_ Sonic's hands clenched in rising anger, _does he always have to think of low of me? No wonder we've never gotten along._

* * *

The sun had set quite a long time ago and there was technically half an hour left of his shift. But the blue hedgehog knew Shadow was up to something.

After one last spray and one last wipe over the glass window, Sonic was done with cleaning the private study, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. _I never believed this kind of thing would be hard work..._

Sonic stood up and turned around, ready to take the equipment back down stairs, still panting slightly.

But Shadow stopped him in his tracks, holding out to him a glass of water.

"Didn't think you'd really care," Sonic chuckled, taking the water from his hand and drinking it all in one gulp.

"Hmpf," Shadow motioned for the blue hedgehog to hand him the cleaning equipment.

"Wait... wait... don't you want me to take this down stairs?" Sonic asked, putting the glass down on the table next to him.

"I've got a maid here who's ready to take it down, unless you really _want_ to."

Sonic looked around Shadow's shoulder to find Amy standing by the door frame, looking oddly happy.

"Uh... here," Sonic walked to the pink hedgehog and gave her the cleaning equipment, confused as to why her muzzle seemed so red, "You sure you can handle that?"

"Wha – oh yes!" Amy flashed a quick smile and left without another word.

"I don't... oh darn!" Sonic quickly yelped, quickly remembering how short the costume was. He grabbed the front of the dress and tried to tug it down, only to lift the back of the dress up.

"Enjoying yourself?" The ebony hedgehog asked from behind him.

Sonic quickly turned around, letting go of the dress, "What? No! I should be asking you that question!"

"Go ahead."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I don't really think I want to do that. All I really want to do is lie down and rest."

Shadow looked at the clock, "You have ten minutes left until your shift actually ends."

The blue hedgehog's shoulder slumped, "You're going to make me work those ten minutes, aren't you?"

"What on? You've clean the room. And the maids cleaned everywhere else. There's nothing for you to do."

"But I know you Shadow and I know you'd do anything to make me work those extra ten minutes," Sonic sighed and yawned tiredly, "Ugh... not the worst, but certainly not the best day I've ever had."

"You do realize how many beds there are in this mansion. Go sleep on one of those if you're so tired," Shadow turned way from Sonic and walked to the chair.

"What about those ten minutes?"

"Turned into eight. I don't want to hear you complaining," Shadow explained, sitting the chair and looking out the window, "You can either go to one of the guest bedrooms or back to your house. I could really care less."

_I have no clue where those modified slippers are and I can't be bothered to go and look for them right now. Should I really ever consider staying, especially after today? No... no! Why did I even contemplate that! I'm leaving!_

"Bye Shadow, see you tomorrow!" Sonic announced cheerfully, as he walked out of the room, heading to the stairs but stopping to hesitate.

 _What is there to stop for? I'm really too tired for this_ , Sonic pushed himself to continue on and out of the mansion, somewhat confused as to why he didn't want to leave.


	6. Keeping Secrets

The shock on the young kit's face could be seen like a cover of a book. That's the look he gave the blue hedgehog as he entered the workshop, looking quite tired.

"What happened? Why are you wearing this?" Tails asked his best friend not only in surprise, but with slight concern as well. He put down the tools he was holding and went over to Sonic.

"Amy decided to help me out and that's why I'm in this. She spilt washing water on it and so I had to change clothes for Shadow," Sonic tiredly explained, waving a hand in front of him to signal that he was fine, "But I'm alright, seriously."

"Change clothes for Shadow? Is there something else that happened?" Tails asked curiously, rising an eyebrow at the azure hedgehog.

 _Should I tell him what I got myself into? Should I really bother him with this information at the moment? He'll probably just get more worried..._ Sonic shook his head, "No. I work for Shadow, remember? He, obviously, wasn't going to allow me to wear something wet." _At least... I don't think so._

"Hm..." Tails hummed in a judging manner, as if not believing Sonic's explanation. He decided to let it off for now, thinking it better to talk about it some time later, "Anyway, you look pretty tired. Perhaps you should get some rest for tomorrow. Although, I'm not even going to bother modifying your shoes, you'll just have to go at a steady pace."

Sonic shrugged, turning around to leave the workshop, "It's not a huge deal. I'll probably find my shoes tomorrow, at least. Good night, Tails! Make sure you get your rest as well!"

"Don't worry about me," Tails laughed.

The blue hedgehog silently nodded and left the workshop without saying anything else.

_He's keeping something from me, I just know it. But there has to be some sort of excuse as to why he won't tell me..._

* * *

The azure hero found Shadow standing on the front porch, overlooking the area with the warm orange bathing his ebony fur. Sonic stood a few feet away, just watching Shadow. _Oh great, what does he have planned today?_

"I see you've fallen asleep in _that_ ," The black hedgehog commented as he turned his attention to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic down at his clothing and realized that it was all messing. The shoulder straps were down to the middle of his arms, lowering the costume down slightly. He looked back at Shadow and shrugged, "Yeah, so? You have a problem with that?"

Shadow walked down the porch and stopped right in front of Sonic, observing him, "No... actually I'd prefer it if you looked like that."

"Looked like what?" Sonic asked, slightly angered. He raised a hand up to the quills on the back of his head only for Shadow to quickly grab his hand and stop him.

"Don't," Shadow muttered and smirked, "It looks good for you." He looked at the gloves over Sonic's hands and shook his head, "but perhaps there is some clothing that will need to be changed."

"No, please. You've already taken my shoes, don't take my gloves," Sonic shook his head, trying to retreat his hand from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow grabbed the fabric and pulled the glove off, he then proceeded to do the same to the other glove.

Sonic back away from the ebony hedgehog, "I've had enough of people taking things away from me."

"But I'm _paying_ you Sonic, so unless you'd like to quit that contract, I suggest you give me your glove. I'm doing you a favor, just so you know," Shadow stood there and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Sonic with a bored expression.

Sonic looked down and kicked his foot against the pebbles at his feet, slipping the glove off and throwing it at the red-streaked hedgehog, "Should have known you'd use that information against me."

"You can't blame me. _You_ agreed to it," Shadow caught the glove and turned around, gesturing for Sonic to follow him into the mansion, "I'll go put these in the washing machine, there should be a spare pair of gloves somewhere around the mansion."

"You think you gloves would fit?" Sonic asked with a small smirk.

"That or I could ask Rouge to give you a pair of hers. She has some that have love hearts, just so you know," Shadow added, taking a branching route and leaving Sonic alone.

 _How does he know that? Actually, scratch that, I don't want to know,_ Sonic shook his head of the thoughts and wondered where abouts Shadow's actual room would be. _Let's see, the private study is upstairs, so Shadow's room would probably be up there somewhere as well._

Sonic went up the stairs and looked at each room on the floor. He crossed out any rooms that had their door open, he was pretty sure that Shadow's room wouldn't have an open door. There were two doors that were close on the floor and they were right next to each other on the far wall.

Sonic sneaked his way to the very far door and slow turned to the knob to check if it was open. The door creaked open, revealing a small, unfurnished room with a large window with the morning sun shining in.

 _Nope, this isn't it,_ Sonic shook his head, backing out of the room and closing the door. He moved to the next door, attempted to turn the knob but it was locked. _Ah ha! This must be it!_ He reached to the back of his head and pulled a quill out. He lent in front of the door and put the quill into the lock. _Really gotta thank Tails for this._

Upon hearing a soft click, Sonic gently turned the knob, took a quick look over his shoulder before proceeding into the room.

The bedroom was incredibly tidy. A large double bed sat up against the wall in the middle of the room, with two large windows near its right and left sides. The bed's sheets and blankets look absolutely clean and unwrinkled, Sonic pretty much guess that it hadn't been slept upon and that didn't surprise him.

 _Alright, enough gawking the room. I better see if he has any spare gloves in those drawers,_ the blue hedgehog thought, turning his attention to the large drawer and going to it. He opened the top draw and found stacks of clean socks and gloves that were folded neatly. _I'm sure he won't mind if I 'borrowed' a pair,_ Sonic smirked, taking a pair of gloves from the drawer and closing the drawer quickly.

He decided to make a quick exit, closing the door behind him slowly.

"Why are you being so sneaky? Did you not think I would know that you would go in there?" Shadow asked from behind the azure hero, crossed arms over his chest.

"Oh, I wasn't _trying_ to be sneaky," Sonic laughed, pulling the gloves over his hands and bending his fingers to get used to the material, "Interesting... this is a different material to mine."

"Yes, indeed it is," The ebony hedgehog nodded, unfolding his arms and walking closer to the blue hedgehog, "Now, there isn't really a schedule today."

"Quick question Shads," Sonic interrupted.

Shadow's ears perked up upon the blue hedgehog's interruption.

"I know this is your mansion and all, but what's the use of having a bedroom when you don't sleep?" Sonic asked curiously, pulling the shoulder straps of his costume up. _Especially a double sized bed. I don't even have a double sized bed._

"I have a different intent of using that bed," Shadow dully replied.

"I mean, from what I've seen, you spend more time in the Private Study then your own bedroom," Sonic added casually with a shrug, "But hey, it's your mansion, you do what you want I suppose."

"Seeing as it's way before your shift, I suggest you get yourself some breakfast down in the kitchen," Shadow stated as he walked past the blue hedgehog and into his bedroom.

"You don't wanna join me?" Sonic smirked playfully, turning to look at the red-streaked hedgehog.

Shadow shook his head, "You'll be seeing me for the rest of the day, I doubt you'd want to see me at the one moment where you don't have to."

Sonic shrugged and sighed, "Your loss. I'll see you later then."

* * *

Sonic jolted the pan up, the pancake batter jumping up and falling on the other side, showing its bronze side. The cobalt blue hedgehog licked his lips. _It's been so long since I've had pancakes, love 'em!_ Upon cooking the other side, Sonic slide the pancake onto a previously made one on a plate and turned off the hotplate. He went to the pantry and took out the maple syrup, placing it beside the plate as he then headed to the fridge, opening the freezer and taking the ice-cream out.

He turned around and found the red-streaked hedgehog stand at the kitchen's main entrance. Sonic went back to his pancakes, putting a scoop of ice-cream upon it and then pouring maple syrup.

"Oh sorry Shads. I've just finished cooking," Sonic said, putting the ice-cream back in the freezer and then taking a knife and fork out of a drawer. He then sat at the dining table and looked at Shadow with a smile, "I could share though, I suppose."

"You sharing? I've seen what you are like with food. You don't share," Shadow muttered as he sat beside the azure hero.

Sonic sliced the pancakes up, grabbing a piece with a fork and eating it. He side glanced to Shadow and smiled again, "There's a first for everything, is there not?" He grabbed another piece with the fork and held it out to the ebony hedgehog, "C'mon, have at least one slice. I don't care if you eat or not, pancakes are great!"

Shadow looked a the piece of food and then looked down, simply shaking his head.

"Oh well," Sonic gleefully ate some more of the pancake, but stopped and looked back at the ebony hedgehog, "You're more quiet than usual, you alright?"

"I am fine Sonic."

"Yeah right, you don't seem alright," Sonic turned in his chair to face the black hedgehog, "C'mon, have a piece of this pancake, it'll cheer ya up." He dropped his fork onto the plate and grabbed a piece of the pancake with his hand, holding it out to Shadow, "I work for you, right? May as well use that opportunity while it lasts."

Shadow looked at Sonic and rolled his eyes, "I don't need some stupid piece of food."

"I think you do. Perhaps maybe that's why you're so grumpy all the time," Sonic laughed, shaking the piece of pancake, "Have it before it gets any colder."

"It's _your_ breakfast."

"And I'm _your_ maid, now c'mon and have the piece... or do you want me to shove it into your mouth?" Sonic asked, scooting in his seat to get closer to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow sighed, reaching out for the piece only for Sonic to withdraw and shake his head.

"No, open your mouth. I'll hand feed you."

"I am not a child, idiot. I do not need to be hand feet," Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog angrily, _the hell is he playing at?_

"I didn't say you were a child. I just thought being you _personal_ maid after all that I could... help you," Sonic hesitated, "So c'mon, open your mouth. And don't even bother biting me! I'll bite back!"

"You are lucky there's no one here," Shadow said, opening his mouth for the blue hedgehog.

Sonic, gently, put the pancake into the red-streaked hedgehog's mouth. He retreated his hand and waited for Shadow to eat it.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sonic chuckled and put his attention back to the plate of pancakes.

He finished them rather quickly as the time for his shift to start was coming up fast. He looked at the empty plate and then sighed deeply, "Ah darn. I've made a mess of your gloves!" He said, turning to face Shadow, "I'll go and – Shads?"

Shadow interrupted the blue hedgehog by grabbing one of his wrists, pulling Sonic towards him. He put Sonic's index finger in his mouth and licked the maple syrup off of it.

"Oh... ah... um..." Sonic nervously muttered, shifting in his seat uncomfortably and doing his best to hide his bright, surprised blush by turning his head to look away.

"Next time when you make breakfast, make sure to make two sets of pancakes," Shadow smirked, letting go of Sonic's hand.

"Right, sure," Sonic chuckled nervously and stood up, picking up his plate and heading to the sink to wash his dishes.

"When your shift starts, meet me in my bedroom. I'll show what I intend to use that bed for," Shadow said behind the blue hedgehog and left.

 _Personal maid... so, I was on the right track._ Sonic shivered, he wasn't too sure to be worried and scared of what the day would bring or to just enjoy it as it came.


	7. Not As Expected

The azure hedgehog stopped outside and looked down at his grey shoes, crossing his arms over his chest and resting his hands under his arms. He didn't like the atmosphere that was coming from the door, he didn't want to open it and see what was awaiting him on the other side. But, alas, the current events of his life weren't going his way.

He turned the knob of the door rather slowly for someone of his speed and peaked through the small gap. He spotted Shadow at the far end of the room, looking out the window.

"Why are you acting so nervous? All I want to do is show you why I have this double bed," The ebony hedgehog stated quietly and softly.

Sonic made his way in, stepping a few feet into the room before stopping at the foot of the bed. He gave the room a quick look around again and shrugged.

"Who ever said I was nervous? I highly doubt you use this bed for anything," Sonic replied with a shrug, something catching his attention.

A few meters from the bed stood a tripod. It seemed to be position at a way that it was looking just at the bed.

 _All my worst nightmares are coming true,_ Sonic thought as he shook his head slightly and looked back at Shadow, "Alright. I'm here. Care to show me, now?"

"Want to get this over and done with?" Shadow asked, turning around to face the blue hedgehog, a large camera in his hands.

He walked over the tripod and placed the camera on top of it.

"Go lie on the bed, I've gotta position this up first," The black hedgehog muttered, waving a hand to the bed.

Sonic jumped onto the bed, lying face first into the pillow. He gave out a loud moan and slumped his arms over the edges of the bed.

He heard a quick snap from the tripod and turned his head to face the direction of the tripod.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"That is what a camera does Sonic, or have you never seen a camera before? Are you still living back in the 90s?"

"There were cameras in the 90s! – NO! I'm not living in the 90s, I'm well aware of my surroundings, thanks," Sonic replied, giving the 'thanks' an extra hint of sarcasm.

"Well, you're going to have more pictures of you taken and if you care about your image I suggest that positioning yourself like that," The black hedgehog simply replied, standing up straight and looking the blue hedgehog, "Just relax, it's not like I'm posting this onto social media."

"Yeah, right," Sonic muttered under his breath, turning his head away, "Jeez, if only I was told this before I signed the contract. I hate having these types of photos."

"You've had them before?" Shadow rose an eye ridge with curiosity.

Sonic quickly sat up, looking at Shadow angrily, clenching the bed sheets tightly, "No! I-I never –"

SNAP! The bright, flash of light spread through the room quickly, catching Sonic off guard once again.

"You – you…" Sonic's fingers relaxed, "Oh, I see how it is. Well, I'm not going to be fooled, not again. It's not like you can strap me down to this bed and take photos at the same time," the azure coloured hedgehog shrugged, "Actually, I'd much rather go to sleep. Night."

Sonic collapsed back onto the bed and turned away from the camera, staring at the crimson red wall.

"Ah, the perfect tail shot."

Sonic did everything against the rising anger boiling inside him, clenching the pillow underneath his head. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths.

Inhale, exhale. He didn't hear any photos being taken.

Inhale, exhale. He did hear something moving towards the bed.

Inhale, exha – ah!

A gloved hand reached his shoulder and pulled him over. Sonic kept his eyes shut, not wanting to become aware of his surroundings.

"What did you say about me not being able to move away from the camera?" He heard the deep voice near his ear, "I believe this remote would like to have a word with you."

The blue hedgehog felt a cold, hard object near his ear. A soft click emitted from the device and beneath closed eyes, Sonic saw white.

Sonic stayed quiet. _How did I get myself into this? Why am I here? What am I doing? Shouldn't I be out fighting Eggman? No, he's on vacation. I seriously regret not going back to that Pizza shop now._

Sonic felt a thumb under his chin, lifting his head up. Sonic's eyes immediately snapped open.

SNAP!

"Is this really why you have a double bed, Shadow? Just so you can take photos of your employees," Sonic said, smirking slightly.

"I never saw you as one of my employees, Sonic."

"Right yeah, you probably saw me less than that," Sonic rolled his eyes, _typical_.

Shadow ignored the blue hedgehog's comment, "I saw you as an equal. A stupid idiot that I somehow find hard to beat in a race."

"Gee, thanks," Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow's hand and whisked it away, "Well, this stupid idiot has saved the world in various situations. From what I remember, you've only done it twice and helped a few times."

"And that's what makes you the hero and the cocky annoyance everyone knows and loves today," Shadow sat away from Sonic and shook his head.

"You don't have to be putting your maid down like this. I could file in a complaint," Sonic joked, sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched his arms out and smiled, "But then I think you'd end our contract and that's no good."

"I thought you said you weren't living back in the 90s."

"I'm not. I hate that saying," Sonic groaned, "But, that's too meta for this story." He fixed up his headpiece and shrugged, "You never answered my question by the way."

Shadow turned to look at Sonic, "I use this bed for more things than taking photos. But right now, that's what I'm using it for."

"So, any special positions you want me to be in?" Sonic's eyes widened, "And nothing sexual, please."

"You do whatever I tell you Sonic. Sexual or not."

"I'm a maid, not your sex slave."

"I could change that," Shadow got off the bed and smirked as he walked to the tripod.

Sonic shook his head, "Maid is as low as I want to be right now! You know what would happen if word got out that was a sex slave. I wouldn't even be able to look at Eggman's glasses!"

Shadow chuckled, "And since when have I cared about your reputation? You put yourself in this situation."

Sonic's ears drooped as he looked at the floor, "Yeah, I know."

SNAP!

Sonic sighed, continuing to look at the floor, "Seriously?"

"I lied before."

"I know. Are you putting all the photos you take up?" The blue hedgehog asked as he looked back up at Shadow.

"Only the ones that interest me," Shadow went back to the bed, standing in front of Sonic.

Sonic looked up at him, uninterested, "What?"

A quick push onto the bed grabs Sonic's attention, as his recovery to this sudden movement is too slow to the one that crawls a top him.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted in protest.

Shadow places a finger over his lips, snapping another photo of the scene at hand.

 _Screw this, I'm outta here!_ Sonic brings his knee up to his chest and kicks Shadow in the chest, knocking the black hedgehog off. The blue hedgehog quickly gets up and goes towards the door.

But the ebony hedgehog is already in front of him, gives Sonic a swipe kick, knocking the azure hedgehog onto the ground, with a loud crack being heard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow asked, angered.

"Away from _you_! I don't care about this stupid contract if you aren't even going to tell me what you're doing before you do it!" Sonic shouts back, placing a hand over his ankle. _Ah! Must have twisted it! I need some painkillers!_

"I wasn't doing anything that would count as intimate."

"Really?! You don't think climbing onto someone and putting a finger over their lips is intimate?" Sonic gasped slightly as he tried to move his foot, he looked back up at Shadow, "And you didn't have to twist my ankle!"

"I had no intention of twisting your ankle," Shadow knelt down to Sonic's level, "I'm stopping this argument. Don't attempt to move away from me unless you'd like to further hurt yourself. A twisted ankle should take too long to heal anyway."

Shadow picked up one of Sonic's arms and pulling him off the ground, supporting him to the bed.

Sonic lied on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. _For Pele's sake, a twisted ankle may only take a day or so to heal, but that really doesn't help me._

Shadow had left the room, so Sonic could enjoy the limited alone time he had. _This is just crazy. Of everything I thought I'd be doing in the future, being a maid for Shadow was not one of them._

"Here. Just some painkillers," The ebony hedgehog sat on the edge of the bed, holding out a couple of tablets and a glass of water.

Sonic swallowed them down and chuckled, "Thanks Shads. You should be a nurse."

"I don't think I'd make a very good nurse. Too many people fear me," Shadow replied, putting the glass on the bedside table and sitting back down, grabbing the remote for the camera and taking another photo.

"It's like you had my injury planned or something. I don't like people planning to injure me," Sonic replied, eyeing the ebony hedgehog suspiciously.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Yes, because I knew how you'd react so I wanted to injure you, that's _totally_ how it went down in my head."

"I hear a lot of sarcasm," Sonic pointed out.

"Thank you, captain obvious."

And the room was quiet, with only the sound of the wind and birds chirping outside.

Sonic let out a long sigh, "You know, it really would have been nice if you'd warned me."

"I wanted the surprise reaction. What I got was a surprised reaction and it made quite a good photo," Shadow commented from the tripod.

"Of me kicking you in the chest?" Sonic laughed aloud.

"No, I didn't capture that moment. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh! You know how much I hate waiting!" The cobalt blue hedgehog moaned, handing a limp arm over the bed.

Shadow went back to the bed, once again, and sat close to the blue hedgehog, leaning his head down near Sonic's mouth.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just do it sooner than later? Huh? Here, let me."

Sonic lifted his head up and put his lips onto Shadow's, looking at the camera as he did so, putting a hand onto the remote in Shadow's hand and putting pressure onto the button.

SNAP!


	8. Extra Plans

Sonic opened his eyes and stretched out his body, caught completely by surprise by the one beside him who sat up and looked down at him as he lay like a star on the bed.

"Oh... I didn't know you were there," The azure hero nervously chuckled, quickly sitting up with his knees to his chest, "Kinda forgot I was here."

"So, you weren't aiming to hit me in the face with your arm I take it," The ebony hedgehog replied, getting off of the bed and awaiting for Sonic to do the same.

"Why were you in bed with me while I was sleeping?" Sonic questioned, throwing his legs over the bed and stretching his arms out. He then pulled the straps of the costume comfortably on his shoulders and stood up, dusting his outfit.

Shadow didn't reply, instead he walked out of the room without giving Sonic an explanation.

 _Hm... well, that doesn't surprise me. I guess me giving him that kiss hardly changed matters,_ Sonic chucked softly and looked out the window.

Dawn, the early sun just appearing over the mountains and lighting up the world. Sonic sighed, _and another day of work for me, I suppose._

"You managed to kick me off the bed, seems like your ankle is fine," Shadow said from the door way as if waiting for Sonic to catch up to him.

"Well, I knew it wasn't going to take long to heal," The blue hero smiled, "Anyway, do you want me to make pancakes for breakfast, since you said I should make two pairs?"

"Yes, I'll discuss this morning's schedule there," The ebony hedgehog commented, turning away from Sonic and went to walk down the stairs.

 _Heh, I'm actually not bothered to be working here for once. Man, I don't even think Amy could put me down from such a cheerful mood._ Sonic couldn't help but show an expression of confusion as he went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, _but why?_

* * *

"First the living room and then the guest bedroom that is just across from the living room. Finally, you'll be helping Amy in the bathroom," Shadow explained to Sonic as he watched the azure hero cook pancakes over the hot plates.

"Got it!" Sonic nodded, flipping a pancake high into the air and having it land on the un-cooked side.

"You are in an oddly cheerful mood for someone who's reputation is in shreds," The red-streaked hedgehog noted, looking at the hero curiously.

Sonic shrugged, flipping the pancakes onto two plates, "I dunno, that kinda doesn't bother me at the moment. Even yesterday's events kinda haven't bothered me. Although, maybe the fact you'll be posting those pictures could probably take me out of this happy mood."

The blue hedgehog went over to the dining table and put a plate in front of Shadow and one opposite before returning to the cupboards to get maple syrup, knives, forks and butter.

Shadow snickered, taking the camera from yesterday out of no where. He turned it on and waited for Sonic to sit down at the table before giving the camera to him.

Sonic took the camera and looked at the image that was displayed.

"Ha, that came out better than I expected," Sonic started laughing, "Oh man, that surprise in your eyes. I totally got you!"

The image displayed had the ebony hedgehog on top of the blue hero as Sonic pulled Shadow down to him in a kiss, holding onto the remote for even the camera to catch.

Sonic handed the camera back as he began to eat his pancakes, "You gonna upload that one first?"

Shadow shook his head, "No."

The blue hero frowned as he chewed, "Aw man, but it's so good! I mean, of course I'd get a lot of people asking me what the heck it's about, but the priceless look on your face is worth it!"

"What priceless look on who's face?" A feminine voice asked from the entrance of the kitchen.

Both hedgehogs looked up to see the bat waving at them from the door.

"Hello boys, what's going on here?" Rouge asked with a smirk as she walked over to the table and looked at the pancakes.

"Just eating breakfast, that's all," Sonic replied, taking another bite out of his pancake.

"I can very well see that. I was more asking why there's food lying there in front of Shadow?" The bat said, looking at the plate with disbelief.

"I don't see how that's so disbelieving," The azure hedgehog commented, "I mean sure, we hardly ever see him eat 'cause he doesn't have to. But this doesn't mean he can't. Plus, he told me to make him a batch."

"So, I see you're getting on well with this job, then," Rouge said, regaining her normal composure and giving Sonic a seductive grin, "I mean, it's either that, or the work is very, very hard."

 _Oh... I didn't brush my quills,_ Sonic decided to act like he didn't hear her and proceeded to continue his breakfast.

"Yes, he does extra work, as you may have heard from Amy," Shadow explained, cutting a slice of pancake into a triangle, "She did tell you, I presume."

Rouge nodded with a small smile, "Of course. Not just me either," She turned her attention back to Sonic, "I'm pretty sure she told Tails as well."

Sonic stopped everything he was doing, which was chewing on a piece of his pancake and from doing so, getting a piece of it stuck in his throat. He was brought back to the moment when he started coughing, tears suddenly shining in his eyes as he tried to cough and swallow.

"It's a pancake Sonic, shouldn't be that hard to get down," Shadow shook his head as he stood up and headed to the sink, taking a cup out of the cupboard and filling it up with water.

Sonic continued to cough, not being able to get a word out. Shadow handed the cup to him and he drank it with one gulp.

The blue hedgehog took a deep breath, finally being able to breathe without having a coughing fit. He sighed, muttering to himself, "Yeah, well I suppose I probably should have told him anyway."

"That was... quite the reaction," Rouge said with a raised brow, quite taken aback from the sudden event.

Sonic chuckled, nervously, "Heh, yeah, sorry about that. Thanks for the water Shadow, but you are right, it was a pancake, shouldn't have got caught in my throat to begin with."

"What was all that about? Trying to keep secrets from you best friend?" The bat asked, playfully.

"Yeah," Sonic, bluntly, said, "Kinda a stupid idea to begin with and I knew eventually he'd find out, anyway."

"Be prepared Big Blue," Rouge smirked as she turned around, "Anyway, I've got places to be, boys. See you later."

With Rouge out of sight, Sonic heaved a deep sigh and shrugged, "Well, if he has found out, guess there's really nothing else for me to do rather than tell him when I see him. I mean, I guess he would have figured something had happened when I didn't return last night."

"Do you do this often? Talk to yourself? That's usually the first stage of being crazy, I've heard," Shadow sat back down and looked at Sonic, "After you've finished choking on your pancakes, you better get to work."

Sonic smiled, eating the last of his pancake, "Well, of course. That's what I'm here to do!"

* * *

 _These windows are already near spot-less. Hm, well I guess the other maids have already done that. All that left for me is the vacuum cleaning_ _and maybe some dusty, that is depending on when Amy gets here,_ Sonic shivered momentarily, _not that I want her to get here to quickly, I'm enjoying this alone time for what it is._

As Sonic headed back to the cupboard containing the cleaning equipment to put things away, he caught a colour of orange standing at the entrance, instantly recognising who it was. Sonic continued, putting the cleaning products away and went to close the door, jumping back slightly as he found Tails standing at where the door had been.

"Amy told me something interesting yesterday," Tails started with a small smile, "She told me that you were Shadow's personal maid. Is this why you keep loosing your shoes?"

"No! I got those back anyway," Sonic commented, rolling his eyes.

"But, you know what Sonic? That perfectly explains why the bills are somehow getting paid so quickly," The young kit nodded, crossing his arms.

"Because I keep loosing my shoes?"

Tails punched Sonic shoulder, frowning, "What?! No! You being Shadow's personal maid. You signed a contract, didn't you?"

"Lil' bro... you are too smart for your own good, you know," Sonic laughed, putting a hand on Tails' head as he looked down at the floor, "But, yeah, I did sign a contract. Sorry I didn't tell ya, I just didn't want you to worry, that's all."

"Worry? I'm not worried. I just wanted to know if it was true," Tails chuckled, smiling at the blue hedgehog, widely, "Just... tell me what's actually happening next time. I may be younger than you, but like what you said, I'm too smart for my own good."

"Alright," Sonic nodded in agreement, "I should have done that in the first place. Anyway, I've got work to do you see. I better get to that before Shadow sees me procrastinating."

"I am here, you know," The ebony hedgehog said from down the hall.

"Do you think you'll be coming home this evening?" Tails asked curiously.

Sonic shrugged, "I dunno. I was going to come back yesterday but..." Sonic felt his muzzle warm up and he quickly looked away from Tails and to the cupboard door, "... something came up." Gaining his composure, the blue hedgehog turned back around and smiled, giving Tails the thumbs up, "If I do come home this evening, we can get take out and do something together, like old times."

"That's exactly what I was planning!" The two-tailed kit playfully said.

"Great minds think alike. Anyway, see you later bro."

"See you!"

With that, the two-tailed fox left the mansion.

Shadow walked to Sonic, seemingly curious, "You hesitated."

 _Ah good, he didn't see me blush or whatever the heck happened there for a split second,_ "Yeah, I do that sometimes. I'm fast on my feet, not always fast with my head."

"What else are you fast at?"

"Eating."

Shadow shook his head, heaving a sigh, "That... wasn't exactly what I meant."

Sonic rose an eye-ridge and then quickly understood, laughing, "Oh... oh! Ha, good one Shads," his laughing quickly died out however, a frown appearing on his muzzle, "I.. heh... wouldn't know anything about _that_."

"Don't think about it too hard. You'll come to learn, eventually."

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, maybe. Anyway, since the other maids already cleaned the windows, I'm going to vacuum it, instead."

"Don't worry about that, Amy is here," Shadow exclaimed, turning away from Sonic and facing the direction of the entrance.

"How do you know?" The cobalt blue hedgehog asked with curiosity.

"I just called her and told her that she was working with you on her shift this afternoon. I believe that would bring her here any minute now."

As if on cue, the entrance doors opened rather quickly and there stood the pink hedgehog in her black maid outfit carrying a handbag over her shoulder. She took a few steps in, turned around to close the doors and walked to the hallway.

Before getting spotted by Amy, Sonic asked, "So, are you getting someone else to vacuum clean the living room?"

Shadow gave a small nod.

"One more little question before I get glomped, you don't mind if I go home this evening? I mean... I wasn't really planning to stay the night yesterday but you know the events," Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog who came running down the hallway, jumping onto the blue hedgehog who managed to stay balanced.

Sonic placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, attempting to distance her somewhat.

"I don't have any plans for you this afternoon, so today and tomorrow are normal day shifts."

_And then it's the weekend. Whew._

"Cool, thanks Shads," Sonic smiled as Amy stepped back, watching the conversation.

"Am I missing something here?" She asked with confusion, giving Shadow a mild dark glare.

The blue hero laughed playfully, "Of course not, Amy. You know everything around here! Now let's getting cleaning that bathroom!"

"I'll get the things! Meet you in there!" The pink hedgehog said with a large smile, opening the door that Sonic was standing in front of.

Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonic's arm and pulled him close, his mouth to the blue hedgehog's ear.

"Next Monday, however, I am going to be using you with a different purpose," The ebony hedgehog whispered, gently.

"Please don't talk to me like I'm an object Shadow, we both know how evenly matched we are," Sonic replied in a dull tone, "And next time, can you actually get to the good part. Last night was so boring until I did something."

"Fine... we go by your rules then."

"Me, finally being able to show some kind of dominance over Shadow the Hedgehog?" Sonic chuckled in a light tone before muttering in a dark one, "I look forward to it. Now let me go before Amy comes out or neither of us will be doing anything on Monday."

The red-streaked hedgehog let go of the blue one, who gave Shadow a wink before leaving to the bathroom.

_I don't quite know what I'm gonna do, but since I started that thing last night, I'm sure I can come up with something._


End file.
